disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Floating Pyramid
The Floating Pyramid of Very Ankh-Amman is a location in the game Disney's MathQuest With Aladdin. It is the final location visited in the game, and also where Bizarrah's lamp is hidden. Backstory The Wizard Pharoah Very Ankh-Amman built the Floating Pyramid as a means of imprisoning the evil genie Bizarrah to stop her from destroying the world. He put various defenses in place to make sure nobody would be able to reach the lamp. After Ankh-Amman died, his mummy was interred in the pyramid as well. Ankh-Amman's spirit appears to anyone who dares to enter the pyramid, and warns them that once inside there is no turning back, and to abandon all hope of ever returning from within the pyramid. However, he encourages those who seek to defeat Bizarrah to do so, as it's a worthy cause. Description As its name suggests, the Floating Pyramid floats upside down in mid-air. The entrance is located on what would normally be the underside of the pyramid, which, considering the fact that it is floating upside down, means that it is impossible to access without the means of somehow being able to fly up to it. The magic door to the pyramid is unlocked by triangular-shaped keys, which must be positioned correctly so that they fit into place. Once inside, the visitor faces a choice of passageways, both of which are blocked by magical stone guardians. In order to get through the passage on the left side, the visitor must place the right number of jewels onto each of the guardians' plates, keeping in mind that there are three plates, each of which being shared by two of the guardians. If the visitor chooses the passageway on the right, they will be faced with a single guardian with an ornate jeweled necklace. The visitor must replace the missing jewels on the necklace so that they form a pattern. Once the visitor manages to get by the guardians, they will find themselves in a room with a book, as well as another door with a triangle lock. The book tells the story of how Very Ankh-Amman built the pyramid to imprison Bizarrah. After arranging the triangle keys correctly and unlocking the door, the visitor will again be faced with a choice of two passageways blocked by guardians. The puzzles are exactly the same as the previous ones, but this time the guardians are lizards who will breathe fire at the visitor should they make a mistake. Once the visitor makes their way past the lizards, they will find themselves at one end of a rickety bridge, apparently floating in space. In order to cross the bridge, the visitor must carefully select the right path of tiles with the correct attributes. Once across the bridge, the visitor will find themselves in the tomb of Very Ankh-Amman. Bizarrah's lamp is kept on a podium in front of Ankh-Amman's coffin. It is unknown how one exits the pyramid, though it can be done. Role in the game At the beginning of the game, a snake somehow makes its way into the tomb, and inadvertently releases Bizarrah from the lamp. Realizing that she is free (as according to the rules, only a human can be the master of a genie), Bizarrah sets out to begin a reign of terror. She breaks her lamp into three pieces, one of which she hides inside Very Ankh-Amman's coffin. She then kidnaps Aladdin and imprisons him in Very Ankh-Amman's laboratory in Agrabah. Genie and Iago eventually come rescue Aladdin. Genie finds a bunch of mysterious golden triangles in the lab, and decides to take them, as they might be important. After recovering the first two pieces of the lamp, Genie and Iago learned that the third piece is hidden in the pyramid, and go to the pyramid to retrieve it. Very Ankh-Amman's spirit warned them that upon entering the pyramid that there was little hope of ever making it out, but told them that their quest was worth the challenge. The mysterious triangles that Genie took from the lab ended up being the keys to the magic door to the pyramid. After making their way past the various obstacles, they found themselves inside the tomb, where they found the third lamp piece inside the coffin alongside the mummified corpse of Very Ankh-Amman. After re-assembling the lamp, they were confronted by Bizarrah. Aladdin asked Genie to put him into Bizarrah's lamp, thinking it would lure Bizarrah in as well. Aladdin's plan worked, and Bizarrah was re-imprisoned in her lamp. They rubbed the lamp to get Aladdin back out, as the first to enter would also be the first to exit. Bizarrah's lamp was placed back in its original location, on a podium in front of the coffin. Later on, Bizarrah heard the snake slithering around her lamp, and ordered the snake to rub the lamp again. This time, however, the snake did not comply. Trivia *When the pyramid is seen for the first time, Genie remarks that it looks "just like the back of a dollar bill." He is referring to the Great Seal of the United States, the reverse of which depicts an unfinished pyramid, which appears on the reverse of the US $1 bill. Category:Aladdin locations Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Articles that need a picture